Detective
by aLittleDoodle
Summary: Santana Lopez is the new detective, and she is beginning to crush on her co-worker Brittany S Pierce. what will happen between them and what will happen in their jobs...
1. Chapter 1:New job

A/N: This is my first ever go at writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good or there are some errors, I will try my best to make it as good as I can and I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm only 14 so I'm in school and have LOTS of boring homework to do, anyway here is the first chapter…

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez stands outside her new job, terrified to walk in the building in front of her; she takes in 3 deep breaths and confidently walks inside. ''Hi I'm Santana Lopez, I'm new, starting today'' she says to the receptionist sitting at the desk.

''Great, here's your badge and security card, keep them on you at all times and I'll call your boss Will Schuester down to give you the tour and explain the rules and everything else.'' The receptionist cheerfully informs Santana.

''Thanks'' Santana takes the badge and card and waits for her new boss. And not a minute later she sees a curly haired, middle aged man, appear out the lift, walking towards her. After a hand shake and introduction they're into the lift and heading upwards.

Santana was stood at the front of the main area where desks were placed behind each other with detectives working on. ''right everyone, our new arrival detective Santana Lopez is here, lets introduce ourselves please.'' Will announces to everyone.

''Hi I'm detective sergeant Finn Hudson, I'm the squad leader so any questions you have you can ask me, but I'm sure anyone on the team will be happy to help you.'' A tall dopey looking man said.

''Detective Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck'' a muscular man with a mohawk winked.

''Detective Quinn Fabray, I'll be your new partner as well, so make sure to come and have a chat with me later, also your desk is in front of mine'' a blonde woman nicely stated.

The next two detectives were buried in a case so Will introduced them, '' Detectives Mike Chang and Ryder Lynn who will talk to you later today at some point.''

''Oh I'm so sorry, I'm late, is the new detective here yet?'' a beautiful blonde came rushing into the desk area.

''ahh Brittany Pierce meet our new detective, Santana Lopez, Santana, Detective Brittany Pierce.'' Will spoke.

''Hey sorry again'' she half chuckled putting a hand forward to shake with Santana.

''Nice to meet you Brittany'' Santana accepted the handshake.

''well, Brittany, I have some paperwork to fill out for Santana, so how about you give her the tour for me, then show her the break room where Quinn will be in about an hour or so?'' Will asked

''perfect'' Brittany replied place her files and bag onto her desk which was right next to Santana's. Santana put her things down but making sure she had her badge and card on her as well.

''right let's get you geared up'' Brittany said as they walked into the supply room.

''ok what will I be wanting first.'' Santana asked eyeing all the weapons and handcuffs and miscellaneous items on the shelves.

''well have you been through your weapons training yet?'' Brittany asked

''I'm nearly finished with it, they let me join the precinct early though as a special request.''

''wow so you must have been a big deal at your old precinct the, huh?''

''No, actually this is my first line of police work'' Santana said nonchalantly

''seriously, you're kindling, I mean you looked young when I first saw you but I thought you might have had some previous work with the force as a rookie or something.'' Brittany said surprised

''nope, and I am young, I'm 22 so yeah I'm young'' Santana laughed.

''well I wish you all the best and I'm sure you will be absolutely fine here, everyone is amazing, and your partner, Quinn right?'' Santana nodded. ''she's a good, honest and loyal friend and a really good partner as well.''

''cool, I'm really looking forward to working here, everyone seems really nice.'' Brittany handed Santana a pair of handcuffs, notepad and NYPD jacket In the right size. ''thanks for helping me out and showing me around''

''its fine, not long ago I was like you, first job and I didn't know anyone well I knew one person but I didn't really talk to them or was involved with them that much.''

''can I ask who?'' she asked cautiously.

''yeh, nobody else knows so keep it hush hush'' she said putting a finger on her lip. ''Its Sue Sylvester I did my training with her and she got me my job here actually.''

''NO WAY, I did my training with sue too. She even told me to apply for this position and gave me a reference into my CV.''

''small world, right'' Brittany thought for a moment ''well seeing as you have everything I'll show you to the break room to meet Quinn.''

''hey Santana, hey Britt'' Quinn spoke as the pair walked into the room.

''hi, I've got to get out there and start some work but I'll see you two at lunch'' Brittany said as she walked out the room and to her desk. Santana secretly wished she could have stayed as she really liked her and was getting along with her, but Quinn was her new partner so she needed to build a friendship with her as well.

Quinn soon began to speak '' so is this your first police job?''

''Yeh I'm quite nervous actually''

''don't be you will be great''

''Thanks'' Santana smiled.

''S'okay, partner'' Quinn joked

She and Santana spent the next 20 minutes getting to know each other before Quinn showed Santana the ropes at her desk and logged her onto the internet and files system Santana looked over to Brittany who looked up and gave Santana a reassuring smile ad thumbs up then got back on with her work. Santana blushed slightly from the little gesture from Brittany unsure as to why it made her feel that way; it really began to confuse Santana.

A/N: Not sure when the next chapter will be up and if you do read it can you review to let me know what you think please as it will be gratefully accepted and helpful.


	2. Chapter 2:Breadstix

A/N: Here's chapter 2, sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy !

Thanks for reviewing  
>crzymex :)<br>lileyfan1415  
>and the guest. <p>

Chapter 2

A week later,

Puck and Santana walked into the building sipping on their coffees together, ''so you passed weapons training at the weekend, I heard?'' puck asked as they showed their badges to the front desk.

''yep it's the only good thing about coming on a Monday, I get to go choose my gun''

''ooh that's good, I've got a Walther p99'' Puck enthusiastically said

''I was thinking of going for a Glock 19, it's what I did all my training with, so I'm pretty use to it.''

''ok whatever you're comfortable with, I've got to go and question a suspect but I'll see you later.''

''Ok bye Puck'' Santana walked into the office and saw everyone working hard and Brittany sticking her tongue out. So cute. Shews brought out her thoughts when Quinn came up to her with a case.

''All right we have a homicide on our hands. Victim is a young white male, name Jesse St James. Time of death was 2 days ago, but only found this morning by his neighbour when she went round to ask for some milk.'' Quinn quickly informed her.

''do we have any suspects?'' she asked.

''not yet but were going to go and question his neighbour'' Quinn looked down at her notes. ''Fleur Mornington. A 37 year old female, she's been living in the building for the past ten years and Jesse the last 3 years.''

'' okay JBI can you get up any information on Jesse St James, schools, jobs, family, friends or relationships.'' Santana quickly asked Will's assistant Jacob Ben Israel.

''Sure thing, I'm on it now'' he said typing away.

''Santana you go sort your weapons out and uniform while I get some more information of Brittany and mike, there's been another dead body found near his apartment. They could link together but the body isn't in a pretty state so no conformation on the identity yet.'' Quinn said.

''alright ill meet out her in 15 minutes ready to go out for questioning'' Santana said walking off.

''Santana and I will go check out the neighbour and the crime scene for Jesse St James while you two go downstairs speak to staff and check out the security cameras, then we will meet up and share what we have found, ok.'' Quinn spoke to all four of the in the car.

Everyone agreed and got out the car entering the building together. Then went their separate ways. ''so are you nervous, your first questioning?'' Quinn asked.

''kind of, but who wouldn't'' Santana laughed, '' anyway you will be there and you're like, an expert''

''everyone worries about the first, but this is the easiest part of the job'' ''you will find it easy the next few times, I promise.'' Quinn consoled her.

They knocked on the door and a brown haired lady answered. ''NYPD, we are here to ask you some questions about the death of Jesse St James, may we come in?'' Quinn said ever so politely and professionally.

''erm, yes sure, come on in'' the lady said gesturing for them to come in and take a seat.

''is it just you living here, on your own Mrs Mornington?'' Santana began.

''why yes, my nephew, Matthew sometimes come around for a night or two if he's in town.'' She replied.

''ok and when was the last time your nephew was here?'' Santana asked.

''last night he stayed over late on Saturday and left on Sunday morning I don't get to see that much of him while he's here anyway.'' She continued.

''did he know your neighbour, Jesse?'' Quinn asked.

''yes jesses came over for tea when Matthew was here a couple of times, they weren't the best of friends but that's because there two different people.''

''Okay and have you ever been involved in a romantic relationship with Jesse or known of him being in a relationship with anyone?''

''there has been one girl, Rachael Berry; they worked on their Broadway show together until Jesse was fired. That's why I sometimes cooked for him. I don't know about anybody else''

''okay thank you, Quinn will carry on the interview while I go check-up with my co-workers for a minute'' Santana said as she stood up to leave the room.

Down in the lobby Santana met Brittany to talk about what they had found out.'' So we found out from the security footage that a hooded dark man entered the building on Saturday night around an hour before St James was thought to have been killed, entering with a bag to St James's floor but going into the trash shoot and leaving without the bag ten minutes later and that's it.'' Brittany informed Santana.

''ok, was they a young man, Mrs Mornington's nephew perhaps, that came in around that time?''

''Actually yes they was he entered the same floor but went to the apartments.''

''Good, let's see if it is a right match and have someone check the trash and when it gets emptied.''

'' mike lives around here and says they get emptied Monday nights, Wednesdays and Fridays. So we can check now for any evidence.''

''good let's do it, I'm so hungry I can't wait to eat.'' Santana said over enthusiastically.

After finding the bag that the hooded man brought in, in the trash, Santana and Brittany met up with Mike and Quinn again who had some more information; mike had managed to get a conformation of Matthew as the man who came in after the hooded man. Quinn said she and mike ill follow up on the leads and Brittany and Santana can go to lunch seeing as they dug through a load of rubbish.

''so where do you want to eat?'' Brittany asked Santana once Quinn and mike left.

''erm, anywhere, I'm not fussed and I'm new here so you pick something good'' Santana said looking at Brittany as they began to walk out and entered a taxi.

''ok, can we go to Breadstix please?'' Brittany asked the driver.

''Breadstix?'' Santana questions.

''oh, my, god'' Brittany put her hands on Santana's arms ''you are going to love it, it smacking and you get unlimited breadsticks for your whole meal!''

Santana secretly like the feeling of Brittany touching her arms ''ok, I guess we should bring a wheelbarrow, you know, get our money's worth'' Brittany laughed at Santana's joke. Santana watched the smile grow on Brittany's face as her smile grew on her face…

They entered Breadstix together as Brittany was as excited as a box of puppies. Santana was really nervous on the other hand.

''can we have a table for two please?'' Brittany politely asked the waitress who began to show them to their table. They sat down and the waitress gave them their menus and left.

''so what are you going to have?'' Brittany asked scanning her menu.

''erm, I'm not sure, what's good?'' Santana shyly replied.

''I don't know, because I normally have the spaghetti and meatballs, but the pizza is awesome as well.'' She looked into her menu again. ''but have whatever you like the best'' she smiled at Santana.

Santana got a funny feeling in her stomach, but it was a good funny feeling. ''ok, I'll have the pizza.''

''Great, a waiter should be here in a minute, so let's talk.'' Brittany quickly said.

''ok, what would you like to know?'' Santana asked unsurely.

''where, did you grow up.''

''Lima heights in Ohio''

''No Way! My family live there in Ohio now, they moved about 3 years ago.''

''small world.'' Santana chuckled.

''okay re you single, engaged, married''

''whoa, erm'' Santana stuttered not expecting such forwardness. ''I was in a long relationship but it ended around a year ago.'' ''I've not had a serious relationship since then, just a few casual ones, 3 months at the longest.'' ''and I'm single at the minute, what about you?''

''well when ii first got this job about a year ago was when I split up with my fiancé he was a bit of a dick, mind my French'' she chuckle ''but I'm kind of in a relationship at the minute''

''what do you mean kind of?'' Santana asked interested.

''well were going through a slight rough patch and I think that I might be being cheated on''

''well that's men for you''

''oh, no'' she laughed confusing Santana ''it's my girlfriend Libby'' ''I'm bisexual''

''oh, erm well, I mean, are you sure she's cheating on you?'' Santana spluttered out.

'' well she's constantly texting someone and leaves the room to speak to someone and all I can hear is her flirtatiously laughing and she just seems so distant.'' She looked sadder now, looking down to her feet.

''I'm sure it will work out for the best in the end''

''I hope so'' she said looking up at Santana's eyes then back down again. ''so why didn't your relationship work out, the long one?'' ''if you don't mind me asking''

''erm well we met in high school and first year and a half or so of our ''relationship'' wasn't public knowledge, we had kept it a secret, well I had.''

''why is that'' she genuinely asked

''well erm, I wasn't coming to terms with my sexuality very well, I'm a lesbian, and she just didn't seem bothered about if anyone would say anything. But I was popular, a cheerleader and I was scared I would lose everything, which was half true.'' She took a deep breath ''I came out to my parents who were ok with it, it just took them a while to figure it out but they still love me the same, but my Abuela just disowned me and I haven't spoken to or seen her since then'' she began to carry on feeling tears building up '' my girlfriend Megan went to a college far away from mine and she couldn't do the whole long distance thing, I mean we both tried our best, but we admitted it wouldn't work out anymore and was just making us even more upset, but we still talk casually as friends now.''

''wow, I mean I never thought you were gay, man Pucks going to be disappointed''

''ha-ha, I know right, should I save him time and let him down gently or just come in all fresh from a pride march'' they were both laughing now.+

''it's up to you'' she said after laughing ''let's get our waitress to take our order and lots of Breadstix''

''oh my god this is gorgeous'' she said after taking a big bite of pizza ''I can't believe I've never heard of this place''

''me neither it's the best place ever'' Brittany said while filling her mouth with food.

Just as they were about finished with their food Santana asked Brittany another question. ''so, what were you like in high school?''

''well I was a cheerleader, everyone thought I was dumb, I mean I know I was a popular, blonde clumsy, cheerleader, but I was constantly called it but the teachers never even bothered to try and help me or offer me any support, they were useless, but I was also in the glee club, I liked it there'' she said reminiscing ''what about you?''

''well I was captain of the cheerleaders, I was very bitchy and didn't have many true friends, and anyone I believed to be a kind of friend were either trying to get into my pants, or just scared, or trying to manipulate me. I bet we could have been friends though.'' She answered honestly.

''I bet we would have been best friends, but did you not join a club or anything like that?''

''well nobody actually knew this but I also loved singing, but I wouldn't dare join the club though.''

''why not?''

''no offense, but it was kind of social suicide, and I had it all and popularity was all I cred about, I didn't care about anything real then.''

''oh, well how about you sing to me and we have our own little glee club one day''

''sure, I haven't properly sang in a while though so if I'm a bit rough I apologise.'' She said laughing.

''you will be great, anyway you will only be singing with me and I won't judge you at all'' Brittany said smiling.

''ok, when are you free to hang out.''

''well I'm off early tomorrow, unless you ned more time to warm up, you know in case you're worried you can't keep up with my amazing standards, I'm a pro on the karaoke game.'' she said sarcastically

''great, and I'm sure I will be good by then, and if I beat you, you can pay for a pizza then, and vice versa, but there's no doubt I will win so make sure your purse is full'' she said jokingly.

''don't worry I will'' she laughed ''what time do you get off?''

''about 4 or 5ish I think''

''alright did you want to come straight over to mine or what?''

''well I'll go home and get a shower and get changed then come over, so say about 5, 5:30?''

''great, can't wait!''

''what until I beat your ass'' Santana said

''ha-ha, you wish San'' Santana liked the nickname Brittany had given her and the tall blonde was growing on Santana, who usually didn't let people get to know this much about her, it was then she remembered about Libby.

''erm, what about Libby, will she be there, or will she be ok with it or what'' Santana rambled on.

''she will have to be, I'm having a friend around, and I need to get to know my new squad member better anyway, and nothing would happen anyway, just cause two girls aren't straight doesn't mean they have to be more than friends right?'' Brittany reassured her

''totally, I just didn't want to be a problem''

''not at all, but she might come over later on but I'm sure you will get on''

''of course, well if anything happens I have Wednesday off to recover, by the way are you having to work on Wednesday as well?''

''no but I wish I was'' Brittany sighed

''why''

''because the other team come in and they are just, I don't know but they do no work and leave everything messy.'' She moaned

''oh well ill hide all my good stuff on my desk'' the brunette laughed.

''good idea, I'm going to get Quinn and Mike a takeaway from here, fyi this is her favourite place and take it back to them, so let's pay and go''

''sure'' they both got up to go and pay for theirs and their partners meal. Santana couldn't wit for tomorrow night even though she was terribly nervous about singing, especially in front of Brittany but she got to spend the evening with her so it was worth it.

A/N: thank you for reading this chapter, reviews, follows and favs mean a lot as well as this is my first story, also sorry if the update aren't very regular but I will try my best.


	3. Chapter 3:A Little Kareoke

A/N: hello, this is a really quick update ive done, there is going to be a little bit of drama in this chapter, but don't worry too much.  
>Thanks for reviewing again:<br>lileyfan1415

Chapter 3

Santana was stood outside Brittany's apartment, nervously waiting as she knocked onto her door, she couldn't decide what she was most nervous about though, the fact she was singing tonight, that she was spending the evening with Brittany or that Libby could turn up and Santana has got the idea that she is quit unpredictable and doesn't know how she will react or how she will see it as Santana spending the evening with her girlfriend.

''Hey, come on in'' Brittany said as she opened the door, full of excitement.

Santana walked inside, Brittany's apartment really showed her personality: colourful posters everywhere, funky lights and just a fun and bubbly atmosphere, Santana like the fact that Brittany's apartment resembled her. ''thanks, your apartment is nice''

''thanks, I try to decorate as much as I can without annoying my landlord'' she laughed. Brittany began walking over to her TV and picked up the electric microphones that were on the floor. ''want to go first or what cause I think that you would have a tough time trying follow up after my amazing harmony's'' she sarcastically gloated.

''really, well I was going to say the same so how about we flip on it?'' she said pulling a coin out of her pocket.

''ok, tails'' Santana flipped the coin as Brittany called it and it landed on tails ''you go first'' she said.

''eurgh, ok, if I must'' Santana sighed.

''hey, tails never fails'' she nudged Santana, handing her the mic.

Santana chooses a song and begins to sing

(Valerie-Amy Winehouse)

'' Well sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<p>

Brittany looked over at Santana with her jaw dropping down to her feet, she had never heard such a beautiful voice in her life. She was actually mesmerised. Santana could feel Brittany's eyes taring at her, probably out of shock she thought, but she carried on reading off the screen even though she knew the song word for word, because if she turned around Brittany would be able to see how bright red she had become.

Since I've come on home,  
>Well my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over  
>Stop making a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Valerie [x3]

Did you have to go to jail,  
>Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?<br>I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
>I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya<br>Are you shopping anywhere,  
>Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?<br>And did you have to pay that fine  
>That you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?<p>

Since I've come on home,  
>Well my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over?  
>Stop making a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Valerie [x3]

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<p>

Since I've come on home,  
>Well my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over?  
>Stop making a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over, Valerie?

Valerie [x7]

Why don't you come over, Valerie?''

''wow. That was amazing; I mean why are you a cop? You should like, have some kind of record deal with your voice. Seriously.'' Brittany said clapping.

''oh, erm thank you'' she said turning her head away in embarrassment. '' anyway it's your go'' she said passing the mic over.

''oh, you actually got the top score, I can't beat that, here I'll forfeit and pay for the pizza'' she said pulling her purse and the menu out ''what do you want or did you want to share?''

''how bout we share if you are demanding you pay?'' she teased Brittany.

''ok, whatever, let's get the might meaty it looks goooood'' she enthused.

''wont that be a lot for us both it comes with sides as well?''

''oh, well ill save the rest for when Libby gets back later tonight then''

''ok, but you need to sing at one point tonight then'' Santana pleaded Brittany.

''okay''

''promise'' Santana asked

''pinkie promise'' Brittany said as she linked their pinkies together, Santana melted at the small gesture, it was soo cute.

15 minutes later and their pizza arrived and Brittany went and paid the delivery guy who tried to aimlessly flirt with her but epically failed, making Santana burst out laughing on the floor.

''what? Why are you laughing?'' Brittany asked and laughed along with Santana.

''seriously, did you not just witness that? I mean what even was he doing? You can't call that flirting''

''oh shut up!'' Brittany teased and threw one of plastic sporks at Santana, who retaliated by grabbing some of the crisps and throwing them at Brittany, it soon became aa full on tickle fight on the floor mixed in to that work was variety of crisps an snacks. But not 10 minutes into it the heard a loud yelling and a bag slamming onto the table next to them were Brittany was sat on Santana's bare stomach which was showing because her top had ridden up and Brittany also had pinned Santana down by the arms meaning her face was very close to hers as well, making them look like a little more than friends to anyone who hadn't witnessed what was really happening or your slightly pissed off girlfriend who happened to walk in on this right after getting fired from her job.

''WHAT THE FUCK!'' Libby screamed ''BRITTANY, what the fuck is going on'' she yelled very angriliy.

''Nothing, I swear, we were just messing around.'' Brittany quickly got up and went over to libby.

''that's not what it looked like, since when do you and some random slut just start pinning each other on the floor?'' she spat back

''excuse me?'' Santana stood up ''who are _you _calling a slut?'' she questioned, nobody gets to disrespect her like that.

''I'm calling the girl that had MY girlfriend lying all over her a slut, and last time I checked that was YOU'' she retorted

''oh don't even dare, we are just friends.'' Santana held herself back from mentioning she was more likely to be cheating.

''look, Santana works with me, she came over for pizza, and we have to get to know each other better, she is on my squad you know?'' Brittany stuck up for Santana.

The bright red haired girl just death stared at Santana ''you know, it just gets better, I bet you have been fucking each other for weeks, work friends my arse'' she laughed '' you don't become that close with someone you only just met''

''don't you even dare'' Santana growled, shocking the blonde who didn't think the small Latina could be so feisty.

Libby stood taller than the brunette and had a slightly bigger build ''oh you aint gonna do shit'' she taunted.

''look I'm from a place called lima heights adjacent, if you don't know where that is I suggest you ask Brittany?''

Libby gritted her teeth and looked over to Brittany ''it's on the wrong side of the tracks, you know the bad place in Lima''

''and what, I could take you any day, you're just a little newt'' Libby snarled

''look I don't want any violence and I certainly don't want to have to go to the police station on my day off, so Libby, just please go back to your apartment and ill speak to you later and Santana as well''

''WHAT, why are you kicking me out?'' Libby asked astonished.

''because you're acting so aggressive and hypocritical at the minute.'' Brittany breathed ''infect you been acting like this for weeks?''

''hypocritical?'' she raised her voice

''oh, don't even try and deny it, you have been having some kind of affair for ages now, all those texts and calls and not paying me any attention, I have noticed you know!'' she said quite calmly but ever so confidently.

''oh you son of a bitch'' and she went to push Brittany against the wall very forcefully.

Santana then got straight up and dragged Libby off pushing her far out the way, her strength shocking both the women. ''don't you ever do that again. And get out of here right now!'' she yelled towards Libby.

''You can't make me do anything'' she retorted

''well, I can certainly arrest you for assault if you would prefer that?'' Santana warned Libby

''fine have fun with each other'' she laughed ''in fact, keep her all to yourself, I don't get why I was ever with a stupid idiot like you in the first place. And YES I have been with someone else, so I don't really care, just make sure we don't see each other again'' Libby snarled at them.

Brittany grabbed Santana just as she was about to lunge for Libby. ''Just go. NOW'' Brittany demanded to Libby, who then stormed out the door as she slammed it to.

As soon as Libby had left Brittany broke down and Santana was quick to collect the blond into a hug.

''hey sweetie, it's gonna be ok'' she soothed Brittany, rubbing her back up and down.

''no its not, I loved her and even though I knew she was having an affair I still stayed with her, I really am stupid'' she said as she burst out into tears.

''look you are not stupid, she is for even thinking bout cheating on you, and from how long I've known you, I can already tell you are one of the most kindest most loving people I have ever met, and heck you even got me to sing so you must also have some kind of magic super power hidden away'' Santana truthfully tried to cheer Brittany up.

''heh thanks'' Brittany sniffled and looked into Santana's deep chocolate brown eyes. She then leaned forward a little more switching from Santana's eyes to her big plush lips then she moved in and gently grazed her own into Santana's lips.

After a couple of seconds, Santana stopped and grabbed Brittany's cheeks, ''are you sure you want this I mean after what has just happened?''

''of course, I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you'' she reassured her.

''me too'' Santana quietly admitted…

A/N: thanks for reading, hope you liked the little cliff-hanger there, also please follow and fav, and please review about anything you would like me to include or just your opinions on my story so far :)


	4. Chapter 4:Back To Work

A/N: hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you will like this one too!. Sorry if the updates aren't as regular this week, as I have lots to do.  
>also sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes.<p>

Chapter 4

Brittany and Santana both woke up the next morning confused. Brittany wondering why she had a headache and why Libby wasn't in bed with her, she was sure they both had the day off work. Santana however, was sat in Brittany's kitchen in total shock with a glass of water just staring into an empty space waiting for Brittany to wake up.

Brittany slowly trudged into her living room where she saw lots of food all over the floor and about four bottles of wine and two glasses. She rubbed her head as a blistering pain throbbed there. She just left the mess and went to look for Libby in the kitchen but was surprised by what she saw instead of Libby. Santana.

''Santana'' she said rubbing her eyes in case she was mistaken.

''hey'' Santana softly spoke. ''I made you a glass of water and found two aspirins in your cupboard''

''how do you know I have a hangover?'' she questioned.

''erm, I kinda, er, stayed over last night''

''oh have you seen Libby at all this morning?'' she looked around ''she wasn't in bed with me, but I'm sure I felt her in the night. I mean her underwear was on the floor''

''that was mine'' Santana whispered, Brittany could hardly hear her

''wait, what?'' she wasn't sure if she hadn't heard her or needed her to reassure what she thinks she had heard.

''yeah, erm. Can you not remember what happened?''

''err, no, killer hangover remember, and all those bottles of wine in the living room'' she said pointing to her head.

''right, well what I can remember was Libby coming home, accusing you of cheating, then a lot of shouting and arguing, then me nearly going all lima heights when she tried to hit you, then she broke up with you and left. Then that's about where all the alcohol came in I think.'' Santana quickly replayed the events of last night that she could make out.

''woah, woah, what about the underwear, and who was i-in my bed last night?'' Brittany said stepping backwards holding on to her worktop.

''look I can't exactly remember what happened after the drink, but we kissed and you said you had wanted it since you first saw me and I said I felt the same'' she paused ''and I do''

''really. Ok'' she coughed ''well, do you think we, you know, had sex?''

''maybe I mean I was naked this morning and so were you''

''I don't really know what to say, I mean it I think I remember stripping, a lot'' she thought for a minute ''let me go check something''

She ran into her bedroom where underwear and various clothing items were sprung everywhere.

''hold up, when you say checks something, do you mean as in, you have cameras in your bedroom'' Santana asked wearily.

''oh no sweetie, look whenever I have sex I always make sure to turn over this picture on my bedside table or put it in the drawer, you know out of respect for my late grandma.''

''right of course, soo?''

''yeah, erm, it's turned over so I guess we most likely had sex last night'' Brittany said as she saw her photo turned over.

''ohhh no, this is bad, real bad'' Santana worried placing her head in her hands as she sank to the floor.

''well it's not like you could of gotten pregnant is it'' she went down to Santana ''hey, why has this gotten you so upset?'' she asked rubbing Santana's arm.

''cus, I'm a horrible person'' she cried.

''no you're not'' Brittany disagreed.

''well I've hardly known you, and already I've managed to split you and your girlfriend up and sleep with you and not remember hardly anything that actually happened in one night and I work with you, oh and to make it even better I got a text this morning Quinn might be becoming partners with Puck instead and Finn asked me if I would think about being your partner'' she sobbed

''ohh, it's going to be fine. Look at me'' she grabbed Santana's cheeks ''me and Libby were going to split up inevitably anyway and you actually did me a favour. And look sleeping with you or kissing you, didn't just mean nothing to me, I remember wanting to kiss you last night, and it was better than anytime I have ever kissed anyone'' Brittan truthfully told Santana.

''look, I get really scared when I get close with people, and sometimes I tend to run away, I don't want to hurt you Britt especially if we are going to be working together''

''well did you run away this morning?''

''what'' Santana stuttered

''you obviously knew that something had happened between us and it could alter our work. Then you get the text and you still didn't run away'' Santana just looked at her '' look, what I'm saying is you have had all these chances to run away and you didn't, so I think that you will be just fine'' Brittany calmed Santana.

''but what about Libby?''

''well obviously I'm going to have to talk to her and I know for sure I'm not going back there again, hell she tried to slap me and was insulting us last night, anyway I think there might be a better offer right in front of me'' Brittany looked into Santana's eyes.

''and you are sure you are ok with us being partners?''

''stop fretting san, I'm a hundred percent sure I want to be you partner ok, I'm a hundred percent sure I don't want to be with Libby anymore and I'm a hundred percent sure that I really like you.'' She told Santana who nodded at her ''but are you a hundred percent sure Santana?''

''yes, most definitely a hundred percent sure'' she confirmed

''good because if you weren't you would be stupid, because I'm an amazing detective and just a pretty awesome person'' She began to get up.

''and I a hundred percent agree with the pretty bit'' Santana flirted '' they is one thing though''

''what?'' Brittany nervously asked

''well I don't actually believe you can sing, that's all'' Santana teased and ran off

''oh I so can'' Brittany said as she chased after Santana.

Santana and Brittany spent the rest of the morning together until Santana had to go and meet up with her brother. Until then the two of them had just chilled at Brittany's house and talked and joked around, with a little flirting from both of the girls. Santana was nervous about going to work tomorrow to say the least and she really didn't want to leave her apartment; but then she looked around and realise work was probably the better option anyway.

''Hiya Emma'' Santana said cheerfully, she was much happier now, after having her morning coffee.

''Hello, Will is waiting for you with Brittany upstairs about switching partners. He said to go straight into his office.'' Emma the receptionist informed Santana, she was one of the few members off staff that was allowed to call Will by his first name, but that was only to other people who were allowed to call it him, but then again she was his fiancée.

''ok, thanks im on my way now'' She said showing Emma her badge.

''well that was easy enough'' Brittany said as they walked out of wills office.

''yeah, I thought there would have been a lot more paperwork involved''

''I guess not, and Will had some of it done, because you were running a little late'' Brittany said.

''it makes a change for me to be the late one though'' Santana teased.

''oi, you can't speak to your partner like that'' Brittany said as she nudged Santana in the arm with her elbow.

''and you can't assault your partner either'' Santana retorted.

''well'' Brittany lowered her voice and whispered into Santana's ear ''you shouldn't be allowed to turn your partner on so much'' she husked.

Santana faltered, not expecting such a comment ''err. I-I'll be erm j-j-just, over there'' she stuttered out as she pointed to her desk as she began walking to it.

Brittany just laughed, ''sure partner'' she winked towards Santana when she managed to look at her.

''right just in, there's been a tip off for this weekend, a suspected murderer by the name of David Karofsky, we have been asked to set up a stake out and there will be 2 Partners that need to go tomorrow night, but you will be joined on Saturday morning by the rest of the squad. I have chosen Brittany and Santana and Quinn and Puck, is that ok with everyone?'' Finn came in and noticed everyone.

''sure, sounds good'' Quinn and Puck confirmed.

Brittany looked over at Santana with a questioning look, Santana just nodded back, she couldn't say no to an opportunity like this. ''yeh, were in too'' Brittany spoke up, still glancing over towards Santana who was shyly looking down at her desk. Brittany stood up and went to Santana ''follow me to the files room'' Brittany whispered.

''huh'' Santana said as she saw Brittany walking away, so she followed her wondering what the blonde wanted from her.

''Brittany'' Santana whispered as she opened the door to the files room.

''round here'' She heard Brittany reply. ''what's wrong San?'' Brittany gently asked rubbing her hand up and down Santana's arm.

''nothing, it's just I'm worried about this stake out, it's my first time so I'm really nervous' 'she replied looking away from Brittany.

''really?'' she didn't believe that was the entire truth.

''and… I'm also a little bit nervous about.'' She paused ''aboutspendingsomuchtimewithyou''she quickly mumbled out.

''I didn't quite get that Santana''

''look you know how much I like you, and I'm worried being there with you and Puck and Quinn is just going to make it, I don't know, uncomfortable''

''well I could always ask Finn to let us have the Thursday day and night and Friday morning there alone, and then Quinn and Puck come on Friday evening, if that would make it easier?'' Brittany suggested.

''like Finn would let us do that''

''actually, there is technically no need for them to be there until Friday night or even Saturday morning, it could even look to suspicious if too many of us go in at once anyway. So I'll go to Finn in a minute''

''ok, I'm also afraid I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you either'' Santana blustered out unexpectedly.

''well don't then'' Brittany flirted, causing Santana to blush.

Santana thought that Brittany deserved to be flustered for once today though, and quickly said ''ok'' then surprisingly kissed Brittany and sucked on her bottom lip and squeezed her ass s she turned on her heels, smirking as she walked into the main room.

Brittany just stood there in amazement, she was so gonna get her back she thought. The next two days were going to be fun and torture for the both of them…

A/N: again, thanks for reading, please follow or fav, and please review (good or bad) I appreciate it all very much


End file.
